Mr. Mime
| name='Mr. Mime'| jname=(バリヤード Barrierd)| image=Mr.Mime.png| ndex=122| evofrom=Mime Jr.| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Miss-ter-Myme | hp=40| atk=45| def=65| satk=100| sdef=120| spd=90| total=460| species=Humanshape Pokémon| type= | height=4'03"| weight=120.1 lbs| ability=Soundproof Filter| color='Pink'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Mr. Mime (バリヤード Barrierd) is a -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Mime Jr.. It evolves from Mime Jr. when it levels up while knowing the move Mimic. It is a pantomime expert that can create invisible but solid walls using miming gestures. In battle, it is best used as an "effect/booster" that uses attack like Barrier and Reflect to defend, then uses a debuff attack, i.e. Disable, then attacks with Psychic. In a Double Battle, it combos well with a Gallade using three offensive attacks and Counter or Light Screen. Design and characteristics Mr. Mime was conceived and developed by Ken Sugimori for the first generation of Pocket Monsters games Red and Green, known outside of Japan as Pokémon Red and Blue. Its name originates from its appearance and hobby, that of a mime. Mr. Mime can be a female because its Japanese name didn't involve Mr. or Ms. Appearing as an anthropomorphic creature, it has a pink head with red cheeks and blue, frizzy hair, a round, white body with a red spot in the middle, light-pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres, white, five-fingered hands, and black feet that curl upward at the tips. Their hands are depicted with four fingers and an opposable thumb, with larger fingertips and red dots on their underside. However, game representations of the character featured only three fingers on each hand until the release of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Despite their localized name, any one Mr. Mime can be either male or female. Special Abilities Mr. Mime can have the ability Soundproof or the ability Filter. Soundproof causes Mr. Mime to be immune to "sound" moves. Filter causes all super-effective moves that hit Mr. Mime to be weakened. Mr. Mime are gifted with the art of miming at a young age, but as they mature, they gain the ability to make invisible objects by emitting energy from their fingers and minutely vibrating their fingertips to harden the air around them and form a wall. Barriers generated this way can repel harsh attacks, and its gestures and motions can convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists; once this is achieved, the perceived item will materialize. Mr. Mime are very prideful of their pantomime acts, and will heavily slap anyone that interrupts them while miming. In Anime Delia Ketchum obtains a Mr. Mime in the Episode ''Mr. Mime Time! ''She first mistook Mr. Mime for Ash Ketchum, because Ash was dressed in a Mr. Mime outfit. She nicknames Mr. Mime 'Mimy', rendering him as one of the few Pokemon that is ever nicknamed in the anime. Mr. Mime has appeared with her ever since, helping her around the house. Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Trade an Abra on Route 2 |rbrarity=One |yellow=Trade a Clefairy on Route 2 |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Route 21, Celadon Game Corner |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 21 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade Abra on Route 2 |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Route 218, 222 (Diamond), Evolve Mime Jr. (Pearl) |dprarity=Uncommon (Diamond), None (Pearl) |platinum=Route 218 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 21, Safari Zone, Celadon Game Corner |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer or Dream World |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |redblue=If interrupted while it is miming, it will slap around the offender with its broad hands. |yellow=Always practices its pantomime act. It makes enemies believe something exists that really doesn't. |gold=A skilled mime from birth, it gains the ability to create invisible objects as it matures. |silver=Its fingertips emit a peculiar force field that hardens air to create an actual wall. |crystal=It uses the mysterious power it has in its fingers to solidify air into an invisible wall. |ruby=Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once it is believed, it will exist as if it were a real thing. |sapphire=Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once it is believed, it will exist as if it were a real thing. |emerald=A Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. It can convince others that something unseeable actually exists. Once believed, the imaginary object does become real. |firered=It is adept at conning people. It is said to be able to create walls out of thin air by miming. |leafgreen=If interrupted while it is miming, it will suddenly DoubleSlap the offender with its broad hands. |diamond=It is a pantomime expert that can create invisible but solid walls using miming gestures. |pearl=Emanations from its fingertips solidify the air into invisible walls that repel even harsh attacks. |platinum=It shapes an invisible wall in midair by minutely vibrating its fingertips to stop molecules in the air. |heartgold=A skilled mime from birth, it gains the ability to create invisible objects as it matures. |soulsilver=Its fingertips emit a peculiar force field that hardens air to create an actual wall. |black=It shapes an invisible wall in midair by minutely vibrating its fingertips to stop molecules in the air. |white=It shapes an invisible wall in midair by minutely vibrating its fingertips to stop molecules in the air. }} Trivia *Despite all Mr. Mime's having "Mr." in their name, you can still find female Mr. Mime's in the wild without an Action Replay code. **Due to this, three common nickname for a female Mr. Mime are "Ms. Mime", "Mrs. Mime" and "Miss Mime". Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line